The Hidden Agenda
by suicides-in-the-blood
Summary: After Harry broke her heart, Ginny hid herself behind a mask, letting no one in, but when a Slytherin who happens to be enemies with her ex comes along, will she let or her guard down and let herself fall in love again? Or will she hold steady?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It's very unfortunate that I own none of the characters here in this fiction, but at least I shall not be sued! JK Rowling owns them… them all! is envious

Chapter One 

Every time she closed her eyes the horror flooded into her veins, pulsating through her as her mind reeled. She dared not venture into the Gryffindor common room whilst she knew the trio would be there. She was scared of further heartbreak and she knew it would break her if she saw him. She remembered the days when her breath would stop every moment his emerald green eyes gazed into hers, the time when she would rest her head on his shoulder, his arms around her. She felt safer then than any other time in her life.

'Every second I'm without you I'm a mess' she thought to herself as gentle tears rolled down her pale cheeks. She sat idly in the back of the library on one of the black leather lounges hoping to go unnoticed as tears poured from her golden brown eyes. The great grandfather clock chimed nine – curfew. 'Kiss me like you did' she dreamed of saying to him over and over, but he broke her heart, he had ruined her trust. She would never be able to trust him again.

Slowly packing her things into her small bag she sauntered out of the dimmed library, not caring if she was or wasn't seen. It seemed that these days Ginerva cared not for getting into trouble; to her it seemed worth it, even if she lost house points. Not meeting up with anybody in the deserted halls Ginny made her way through the portrait hole leading into the Gryffindor common room.

As soon as she stepped into the dimly light room she realized she was surrounded by the very people she had been avoiding for the last week – the 'Golden' Trio.

"Where the heck have you been Gin," Ron said eyeing her suspiciously.

"I've been in the library Ron. Now I've had a long night so if you don't mind I'd like to go up to my room now,'' she said softly, gazing downwards.

"Okay, g'night Gin," he said letting her pass.

As Ginny's right foot touched the bottom stair leading the girls dormitories she felt a firm but gentle grip on her arm. Fearing who it might be, she stayed turned and bit her lower lip in anticipation.

"Ginny," was the sole thing he said to her as he fumbled with his jean pockets. 'Ignore it and it will go away. Ignore it and it will go away', she kept repeating in her mind. "Ginny, please, listen to me," Ginny reluctantly turned to face him, realizing then how close to her he was shivers rolled up and down her spine. "I have nothing to say to you Harry. Goodnight,'' the young red head said before dashing up the stairs. Shocked, Harry turned around and flopped onto the couch, dismissing her behavior quickly he began thinking of his secret lover. Little did he know while he sat there thinking of his lover, the youngest Weasley lay crying in her room, yearning for him, his love, his touch.

Okay, that's all for now my dears… muahhahah. If you like it please R&R! I will write some more and post later on but it's already 12.09am and I have to be up at 6 to get ready for school…

Hugs and Kisses

Suicides-in-the-blood – Kandy…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Recap - _"Ginny," was the sole thing he said to her as he fumbled with his jean pockets. 'Ignore it and it will go away. Ignore it and it will go away', she kept repeating in her mind. "Ginny, please, listen to me," Ginny reluctantly turned to face him, realizing then how close to her he was shivers rolled up and down her spine. "I have nothing to say to you Harry. Goodnight,'' the young red head said before dashing up the stairs. Shocked, Harry turned around and flopped onto the couch, dismissing her behavior quickly he began thinking of his secret lover. Little did he know while he sat there thinking of his lover, the youngest Weasley lay crying in her room, yearning for him, his love, his touch._

The early morning light seeped through the small cracks of the 5th year girls dormitories as all but one seemed to be awake. All night the youngest Weasley had sat up, crying tears of hate and betrayal. 'Of all people to get hurt by, it had to be him' she said to herself before finally dozing off mere hours ago. But now morning was here she seemed to be spellbound to the land of dreams, but for her, they are not dreams but of memories, flashing before her eyes of Harry…of his lover.

"Gin, Ginny, wake up," one of her dorm mates Jenna called, throwing a pillow at her motionless body. The brunette approached the bed, wondering what to expect – was her roommate sleeping or was she pretending? Finally realizing the girl was asleep she pounced on her roughly in hope to get her friend up. "GINNY WAKE UP," she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Get lost Jenna, I'm asleep," Ginerva said, in a tone so soft Jenna barely heard it. "Fine, don't come crying to me when Snape takes 200 points of you for being late to his class,'' she said as she strolled out of the room, leaving the red head to her bed.

Hours later Ginny finally awoke and hopped out of bed. 'Screw Snape, that greasy haired git' she thought to herself as she made her way slowly to the large bathroom. Turning on the hot water and disposing of her night clothes, Ginny stepped slowly into the shower, relaxing instantly as the soft blanket of water overcame her body.

Without realizing it Ginny began to sing 'You have got to have the greenest eyes I've ever seen and when I wake from dreaming, I am screaming out your name'. She continued until she had sung the entire song, not even realizing that somehow it was making her think of Harry and his seductive green eyes.

She moved swiftly over to the large mirror in the bathroom as she looked at her appearance, wishing she could somehow change it – hoping it would somehow change the way things were in her life. She knew though that it would not now and would not ever.

Draping her green silk robe over her body, Ginny emerged from the bathroom, not noticing a sealed letter sitting on her bed. 'I think I'll go to the library' Ginny thought as she pulled on a set of clean clothes. Grabbing her second hand leather satchel Ginerva headed towards the library, her hair still dripping wet.

"Good afternoon Ms. Weasley," Madam Pince said as she slid through the old wooden doors. "Afternoon ma'am" Ginny said politely, heading towards the back of the library to her favorite spot. Placing her satchel down on the small table residing next to the leather lounge Ginny made her way over to the muggle section of the library, in search of a good romance novel to keep her mind off things.

Deciding on a novel called "A Guy like Tyson" the red headed girl sat down comfortably and opened to the first page. She read for 20 minutes straight, without interruption until a small first year came upon her, requesting her assistance to find a book called "A journey through time". Sitting back in her comfortable position she failed to realize the male staring at her from a distance not to far away, his eyes peering at her for moments on end where he ceased to blink.

"His eyes told her everything, they couldn't lie to her" a silky voice read from behind. Frightened, the younger girl turned around and found herself face to face with somebody whom she least expected….

Muahaha, you'll have to read on and review first before you can read the next chapter… Hope you enjoyed it!

Don't Forget to R&R! LOL

Suicide - Kandy


	3. Chapter 3

_Recap: "His eyes told her everything, they couldn't lie to her" a silky voice read from behind. Frightened, the younger girl turned around and found herself face to face with somebody whom she least expected…._

Chapter Three

"Err,'' she said awkwardly to the boy who seemed to leer at her. She dreaded his presence and felt a sense of anxiety fall upon herself when he was near her. 'Why the hell is he staring at me like that?' she thought to herself as he stood motionless, eyes stone cold peering at her.

"We need to talk Weaselette and we need to talk soon. Meet me at the astronomy tower at midnight." With that the tall boy left, leaving unanswered questions swirling in her mind. 'I hope it's not about Harry' she thought to herself, settling back into the comfortable chair.

The hours seemed to fly by like seconds and before the young Weasley realized darkness had claimed the sky once again. She yawned and stood up shakily, stretching catlike before straightening out her robes and heading for the library doors.

A short time later Ginny entered the library wondering if somehow the trio would cease to be there, leaving her in peace – the peace she needed to use to think. Edging towards one of the darkened corners of the Gryffindor common room, she spread herself over an over-puffed maroon sofa chair. Hearing light footsteps behind her a short time later her body stiffened. She was somewhat nervous as to whom it may be.

"Ginny?" squeaked Neville's soft voice from behind. 'Is Harry with him?' she momentarily thought to herself before patting the chair next to her. "Hello Neville, how have you been?'' she asked gently turning to face the older Gryffindor who seemed a little shaky. "Are you okay?" He nodded silently. "It's y-you I'm w-worried about Gin, I haven't seen you a-at meals, and I heard you h-haven't been going t-to class's l-lately" he said, his voice pure with one thing - sincere worry. "I'm fine" she began to assure him, "thanks for caring Nev,'' she said gently, kissing him lightly on the cheek before bidding him goodnight.

Dropping the contents of her satchel onto her bed, it was then Ginerva noticed the small letter sitting idly on her unmade bed. 'I wonder who this is from' she thought peeling open the seal. _"Dearest Ginny, I know I'm not exactly the person you would want to talk to right now, but I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry and that I still love you, love your Harry"_ Ginny slid to the floor, as tears burst from the corners of her tightly clenched eyes. "N-no," she muttered incoherently.

Shaking violently, she got to her feet, still clutching the letter in her hand. Glancing over at the small muggle picture of her and Harry last Christmas, Ginny threw it across the room. It hit the wall and shattered into 100's of small pieces of glass as more tears fell from her flustered face. Looking sideways at the wall where the broken picture frame on the floor, and idea sparked within her mind.

Grabbing a shard of glass the size of a small eraser she ran for the bathroom, not caring about the act she was about to commit. 'I can't stand this torment any further' her mind spoke as yet again it began to swirl with torturing memories. She ran the bath, sliding into the warm velvety water, not bothering to disrobe. Ginny rolled up her right sleeve, and took the glass in her left hand.

Without another thought the red head dragged the glass down her arm, leaving a bloody trail of torn skin. Again and again she cut, slashed and brutalized her arm in sheer anger, and mixed emotions. It wasn't before seeing the bathtub water was crimson did she stop the cutting. And all through her little ordeal flashes of her boyfriend and his lover played over and over like a broken record within her tormented mind, making her want to continue further.

A loud knock echoed from the other side of the room as somebody knocked on the wooden door. "Ginny, are you in there?" Jenna called. "Your brother is downstairs and he asks you to come down immediately." A few moments passed in silence as Ginny wondered what to say. "Ginny?" Ginny rolled down her sleeve, covering her bloodied arm, "Yes, hang on, I'll be down in a minute."

Casting a quick drying spell on herself after draining the water in the tub, the youngest Weasley made her way down to the common room where her dreaded conversation with her brother awaited her…

* * *

A/N : That's all for now kitteanians! Muahha.. if you like it and you review chapters 1,2 and 3 I might just think about writing more and posting soon.

Much love,

Suicide – K.


	4. Chapter 4

Recap:_ Casting a quick drying spell on herself after draining the water in the tub, the youngest Weasley made her way down to the common room where her dreaded conversation with her brother awaited her…  
_  
A/N: Hey guys, thank you all for reviewing my story, I really appreciate it! Okay, so here's my problem, I'm going to try to update as much as possible okay, my aim is to add one chapter per day… but I'm not entirely sure I can do that coz I've been going to work 5 days straight on top of school and by the time I get home at 10… dun dun, I'm bummed! Well… here's the next chapter…enjoys…

Chapter Four

She made her way down the stairs quietly, her footsteps barely even making sound on the wood. 'Oh god, oh god, the pain,' she thought to herself as her robes rubbed against the fresh cuts on her once perfect arms. The wounds bled slowly as the blood slowly trickled down her arm. By the time she finished thinking of the searing pain in her arms she noticed she was directly in front of her elder brother.

"Sit down Gin; come on, by the fire, its cold,'' Ron spoke, moving towards the fire himself. 'Something is sure as hell up, since when Ron speak all polite?' she asked herself momentarily, flopping down on one of the maroon and gold lounges opposite her brother.

"Ginny, have you any clue what's wrong with Harry? He's shut himself up in the bathroom and he won't come out,"

'The bathroom, that's something a chick would do' Ginny inwardly said to herself.

"Not a single clue,'' she said wincing slightly as she crossed her arms. Her gaze shifted towards the roaring fire. 'Beautiful' was the only word she could find to describe the flickering flames.

"So, what's happening between you and Harry anyway Gin? You both seem to be weird around each other" he said looking at her with a 'there's something you're not telling me' look.

"There's absolutely nothing going on,'' she said plastering a fake smile on her face. "Anyway, don't worry, I'm sure he will be okay," she yawned, "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Ron,'' she said before swiftly walking off.

She drew the sheer red curtains closed as the cuckoo bird cawed nine. Curfew had begun. She gently rolled up her sleeves, stared down at her arms. 'These I'll have to bandage' she thought, running her hand gently over the fresh wounds. "Acio bandages" she said, holding up her wand a few moments later.

After carefully cleaning the cuts and bandaging them Ginny stood up and smiled. Her fake smile, something she thought she would be using in the near future. She sat down again as her mind wandered to Harry. Harry James Potter - The Golden Boy Who Lived, the boy who broke her heart. As she thought about Harry once more the tears returned to her face.

After sitting idly on her bed for a while, the fiery young red head reached underneath her bed and pulled out a small shoe box. Lifting the lid gently she smiled – within the box lay her muggle diskman and various CD's Hermione had bought her the previous year for her birthday.

She placed the headphones on her head and turned it on. The next moment her ears were flushed with music. She reached into the top drawer of her beside table and withdrew a blank drawing pad and a set of charcoal pencils and an eraser.

Ginny sat on her bed for more than two hours drawing Japanese anime and listening to her favorite bands. By the time 11.45pm came, she had already changed and pulled on her cloak. 'I had better leave before I make myself late,' she had thought to herself as she gently tiptoed out of the 5th year girls dormitories.

She didn't expect anybody to be in the dimly lit common room at the unruly hour of the night but she was surprised to see Harry down there. It seemed Harry was occupied with somebody else.  
"Harry?" she said somewhat quietly. She moved closer to the couch and it was there she saw them, Dean Thomas and Harry, snuggled up on the couch together.

It was then she started yelling, foul words blurting from her mouth. Stunned Harry & Dean leapt from each others arms, scared that others would find out their secret.

"Ginny, it's not what it looks like! I'm telling you!" Harry pleaded as her eyes welled with tears yet again.

"No! Harry I don't believe you. First you cheat on me with that Parkinson slut and now tonight you left me a letter saying that you love me, but I find you here with Dean Thomas. What on earth do you think you're playing at Harry Potter?" she yelled, stepping backwards bit by bit.

"Ginny… I love you, I do!" Harry said, edging towards her. She did then the only thing she knew, she ran. Harry not missing a more than half a heart beat ran after her as Dean just stood there utterly shocked.

"Ginny wait!" Harry called after the red head. Her legs were moving so fast that she could barely feel her feet touching the ground beneath her as she ran on. She realized that she was near the astronomy tower now and slowed down to turn a corner but ran into something solid, grazing her right arm as she fell.

"Oomph,'' she groaned, touching her elbow gently. She then noticed a hand before her. She took it without a thought, but didn't dare raise her eyes to look at the person helping her. Obviously she had run into them, 'how embarrassing' she thought to herself as she straightened her crinkled robes.

"Thank you, and err… sorry for running into you" she said, feeling her cheeks redden.

"Don't worry about it Ginny Weasley, no harm done," said the, grinning slightly to himself.

It was then Harry caught up with her. Harry stopped abruptly upon seeing his ex-girlfriend standing before a 6th Slytherin whom he recognized as Blaise Zaibini, one of Malfoy's friends.

"Ginny, come on, I'm taking you back to Gryffindor common room right now," Harry said, grabbing her roughly by the arm and pulling her away.

"Let her go Potter" Blaise said sternly, shooting him a look of disgust. "I said. Let her go Potter" and with that Blaise whipped out his wand. "Expelliarmus" Harry flew backwards just before letting go of Ginny's arm and hit the wall, falling into unconsciousness.

A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAH! LOL! I'm sorry to end it there my lovely read and reviewers! (no I'm not sorry lol) Okay, I know I was being mean. Lol. Okay my aim is for more than 53 reviews… (It's a long story) so please read and review each chapter as you go… It'd be highly appreciated.

Gives reviewers virtual cookies Love y'all!

One more thing, Ben T.M. is like wikid sick! I luv him! He rox ma silver n black sox! Go the ''muntarted'' word! Lol!

Suicide - K


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: OMG! Guys i am SOOO sorry i havent updated any sooner.. I've been way busy.. I mean come on i've got so much homework over due it isnt funny.. my english essay for example was due a week ago and my science was 2 weeks ago.. So im just going to make this a short chapter. sorry for the inconvinience ppl. just keep reviewing!

Chapter Five

Ginny stood there too stunned to speak as Blaise muttered an apology to her.  
"Come on Ginny Weasley, Draco's probably got his knickers in a twist coz we're late," he sadi looking at her. Her eyes drifted slowly from her unconsious ex to the tall Slytherin before her.'Wow, he's so handsome' she thought to herself taking in his features for the first time in a quiet silence.

The boy had long black hair held tightly together by a silver ribbon, his eyes a dark purple mixed with baby blue, his skin fair and his body muscular from quidditch.

"Err, do we leave Harry here?" Ginny asked, blushing slightly and staring at her hands.  
"May as well, maybe it'll teach him not to handle young ladies so roughly next time," he said, a look of malice passing momentarily through his eyes. She nodded silently, "thank you.. uhh i dontk now your name," she said shiftily. "Blaise, Blaise Zabini," he said, smirking.

They then both turned and strode silently up to the astonomy tower to meet Malfoy. "Your late Weaseletter. Don't tell me it has something to do with Potter?" he sneered as both Ginny and Blaise stepped into the light.  
"Potter attempted to pull her back to their common room. Roughly," Blaise said puttting a hand on Ginerva's shoulder to silence her.

Draco smirked, a cruel smirk. "What happened?" he asked with a hint of malicious laughter in his voice.  
"Let's just say Potter's laying in a dark, empty hallway.  
Ginny could practically tell Blaise hated Harry, for she noticed Blaise's hate for him radiated off him.

"So you wanted to see me. I'm here Malfoy'  
"Potter," "W-hat abbout Potter?" she asked, suddenly feeling unsure of herself.  
"I know what that Grffindork did to you Weaslette," Draco said, staring into her golden brown eyes.

She could feel the tears comming, soon.  
"He slept with Pansy Parkinson & you saw,'' he said to her, running one of his slender fingers down her cheek in a manner she couldnt decrypt.  
"Why do you care Malfoy?" You just want me to get hurt further. It's not in your nature to be decent nor kind," she spat rudel as a sole tear fell from her eyes."You Draco Malfoy are like your father, exactly the same, cruel, unkind and deceiving!" she yelled as more tears battled theier way down her two cheeks.

"How DARE you talk about me like that Weasley? I'm not like my father! You dont even know me so who gave you the power to judge me huh?" He roared angrily, looking as if anymoment he might hit her. She was scared so she did the one thing she knew to do -run.

'I hate him. I hate him. I hate them all' her mind reeled as she closed her eyes running for a second. Within that second she had not seen the larger body comming towards her angrily and smacked into him. She fell.

"Ms Weasley, im suprised to see you here. But under what circumstances to do you beleive that you are allowed to roam these halls at night?" asked the seemingly pissed of professor...

A/N: Ooo which professor is it? lol. Guess it in the reviews... I'll try and update more. Love you's all

Suicide-K 


End file.
